Volverte a ver
by OtakuM98
Summary: Es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten xD Advertencia: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Daria estaba consciente de que al acabar la preparatoria ya no sería lo mismo, odiaría admitirlo, pero extrañara pasar tiempo con Jane y burlarse de sus compañeros de clase. Pero lo que más extrañaría, _es a Trent_, ese hombre narcoleptico que nunca la vio como ella deseaba que la vea, o eso es lo que creía; a pesar de sus intentos de acercarse a él, nunca pudo hacerlo suficiente como para adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando se entero de que Jane ingreso a una universidad en la misma ciudad que ella, no solo estuvo feliz porque iba a poder ver más seguido a su mejor amiga, comer pizza los sábados como Jane le había dicho, también estaba feliz (aunque nunca lo admitiría) porque tendría la oportunidad de verlo cada vez que vaya a visitar a su querida hermana; sin mencionar que iban a costear un departamento juntas, eso definitivamente era una entrada a verlo cada vez que las visite, bueno…visite a Janey.

- Amaría ir a trabajar si mi jefa no fuese tan odiosa - Dijo Jane frustrada.

-Vamos, deberías estar feliz de tener un empleo y no vivir en la calle- Dijo tratando de animar Daria, ella no era una persona que daba buenos consejos, tampoco es que quisiera darlos, pero con el tiempo aprendió que eso es parte de una "buena relación" entre amigos.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no puedo evitar odiarla, sufre alguna cosa en su hogar, y viene a descargarse con nosotros- Daria sabia que esa conversación no tendría fin, por más que intente buscarle el lado bueno, Jane encontraría el lado malo- Como sea, solo quería avisarte que hoy tendré cosas que hacer, y llegare un poco tarde, así que no me esperes despierta.

-¿A dónde iras? ¿A buscar un nuevo novio, o novia? – Daria entendía que Jane odiaba que le recuerde lo que le paso en su campamento de arte, pero le gustaba molestarla.

-¡Daria! Sabes que fue un malentendido ¡No es mi culpa que una mujer piense que soy del otro lado!- Dijo Jane algo enojada, se había acostumbrado a el humor sarcástico de Daria, pero a veces le tomaba desprevenida y se molestaba.

-Está bien lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- Dijo Daria poniendo ese sonrisa de Monalisa en el rostro.

-Como sea, ya me voy, no quemes la casa en mi ausencia- Grito Jane desde la puerta con un bolsón en manos y su abrigo puesto.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- Respondió falsamente ofendida.

Al estar sola en casa, se dispuso a terminar el libro que desde hace algunos meses estaba tratando de dar vida, su naturaleza estaba en escribir libros de horror y ciencia ficción, pero no podía concentrarse, desde que termino la preparatoria había dejado de ser tan responsable en todo. Ya no era lo mismo, siempre quiso inconscientemente que sus padres la feliciten por sus buenas notas, por eso se esforzaba tanto, aunque nunca lo diría, siempre fue así; recordó la vez cuando Quinn saco un 10 y su recompensa por su "esfuerzo" fueron 10 dólares, a ella nunca le pagaban por todos los 10 que sacaba, pensó que era injusto, pero no lo demostró. Ahora que lo piensa, ella nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, es como si hubiese creado una barrera entre ella y los demás, Jane ha sido la única que ha podido a través de esa barrera en escasas ocasiones.

Por eso ella es la única que sabía, la única que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, ese algo o más bien _alguien_. Ese alguien que había dejado de rondar tanto por su mente, pero en estos últimos días estaba ahí, cada vez que hacia algo, _él_ volvía a sus pensamientos. La misma persona que no la dejaba escribir el maldito libro.

-¡Al diablo! No podre terminar si el está en mi mente, y esto no es bueno. Tranquila Daria, no es nada, no es que nunca te hayas olvidado de él, solo sientes curiosidad, para saber que paso con su vida, si…es eso, esos sentimientos de cuando tenía 16 años ya no están, ya lo olvide- A pesar de repetirse eso, muy dentro suyo sentía como si no estuviera siendo honesta consigo misma.

Dejo su laptop en la mesa y fue a prepararse para dormir, se puso su usual pijama y se fue a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Trent sabía que había perdido su oportunidad con Daria cuando ella comenzó a salir con Tom, el era una mejor persona para ella, había estudiado en un colegio prestigioso y provenía de una familia de mucho dinero. Pero aun así algo en su interior le decía que debía luchar más, _luchar por ella_; pero no podía, era la mejor amiga de su hermanita, era como algo prohibido, _y eso era lo que más le atraía de ella_.

Así que cuando le dieron la noticia de que su banda tocaría en Boston pensó que podría ir a visitarla, no sería la gran cosa, sería una visita a una vieja amiga, nada más. Jane le había dicho que él podía quedarse en su departamento por unos días, Jesse también estaba invitado, pero el resto de la banda tendría que buscar un hotel o algo así. Pensaba preguntarle a Janey donde vivía Daria para su visita amistosa, o como se diga. Pasaría 10 días en Boston, porque no tomarse el tiempo de visitarla, nada podría salir mal ¿no?

Cuando vio que tenia partió con la banda al aeropuerto, Janey vendría a buscarlos, llegarían como a las doce de la noche, muy temprano a su parecer. Llevaron todas sus cosas y fueron directo al aeropuerto.

No podría decir nada del viaje en avión, ya que se durmió durante todo el transcurso –No me sorprende- había dicho Jesse con algo de burla en su voz y una risa entre dientes. Cuando llegaron a su destino pudieron ver que Jane estaba esperando en uno de los asientos a punto de dormir.

Fueron a despertarla, sin mucho cuidado, cosa que no agrado mucho a Jane.

-Hola hermanito, acabo de verte y ya tengo ganas de golpearte, dime porque no estoy sorprendida. Hey Jesse, tanto tiempo-

-Hola Janey, ¿Qué cuentas?-

-¿Por qué a él lo saludas mejor que a mí? Nos reencontramos después de algunos meses y, ¿así me tratas?- Dijo falsamente molesto, no es que le importe, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado, Jane siempre lo había tratado mal en presencia de Jesse, y él sabía muy bien porque.

-Ya deja de quejarte y vámonos, me muero de sueño- Dijo Jane con los ojos a punto de cerrarse- Tu conduces hermanito, no espera, es mejor que Jesse conduzca, tú podrías quedarte dormido a mitad del camino-

-Muy gracioso Janey- Trent dijo con sarcasmo.

Habían quedado en que Jesse dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes y Trent dormiría en el sofá de la sala de estar, le era mas cómodo, podría prender la televisión para no escuchar los ruidos de amor que sabe muy bien habrá esa noche.

Cuando llegaron el había olvidado por completo el plan, mientras los otros ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos, el seguía tratando de recordar donde tenía que dormir, así que simplemente fue a la habitación más cercana, abrió la puerta y cayo rendido a lo que creyó ver era una cama, sintió algo suave a su lado, pero no le dio importancia y en unos segundos cayo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando Daria despertó en la mañana se sintió algo sorprendida, ya que sentía una extraña presión en su cintura y un aire caliente en su cuello. Trato de no sobresaltarse y miro de que se trataba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era una persona la que estaba abrazándola como si se tratase de un oso de peluche; trato con cuidado de salir de su agarre, pero el desconocido la atrajo más hacia sí, y no solo pudo ver de quien se trataba, pudo notar que el _desconocido_ estaba en ropa interior.

¡¿Cómo rayos había llegado _EL_ a su cama?! Y encima la estaba abrazando, y podía sentir su aliento tibio en su cuello, le estaba dando cosquillas, al no saber qué hacer decidió salir en un rápido movimiento de su agarre, cosa que no terminó muy bien ya que Trent se despertó asustado y los dos quien sabe como cayeron al piso.

-Demonios- Pensó Daria al darse cuenta de la situación, no traía sus lentes así que no veía mucho, y la oscuridad de la habitación no ayudaba. Al tratar de moverse sintió un extraño bulto contra su parte baja. Gimió sin darse cuenta. Estaba segura que estaba encima de algo, pero no estaba segura de que era, el bulto debajo de ella empezó a moverse también, provocando pequeñas oleadas de placer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación decidió levantarse, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, Trent seguía dormido, y en sus sueños volvió a abrazar a Daria -_¿Cómo puede seguir dormido en una situación así?-_ pensó Daria, pero Trent seguía moviéndose, y el placer iba aumentando. –_Demonios, si no hago algo esto no terminara_ bien- Estaba completamente húmeda, así que debía actuar rápido, o dejara de ser responsable de sus actos. En un momento de desesperación, empezó a mover a Trent para que despertara, lo intento varias veces, hasta que por fin empezó a despertar.

Trent al darse cuenta en la posición que estaba con ella, y el bulto que seguía creciendo en su ropa interior, decidió levantarse rápido.

-Rayos, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Se pregunto desconcertado.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar- Dijo en un tono molesto Daria, que seguía en el suelo, al percatarse de esto, se levanto rápido y se cubrió con algo.

-Lo siento Daria, tenia tanto sueño que no sabía dónde me tire a dormir- Dijo apenado, y con un bulto que debía ocultar, busco rápidamente sus jeans y se los puso. –No sabía que estabas quedándote en lo de Janey- volvió a decir, ya vestido.

-En realidad vivo aquí, Jane y yo creímos que sería más fácil si pagáramos un departamento entre las dos- Estaba eso y el hecho de que así podrían verse todos los días, su amistad era una de esas que no encuentras 2 veces en la vida. Trent sabia eso, también sabía lo mal que la pasaron cuando un intruso llamado Tom vino y casi destruye su valiosa amistad. Un mensaje quedo para ellas: nunca pongas a un hombre antes que a tu amiga, especialmente si es un niño rico.

-¿En serio? Jane no menciono eso, Jesse y yo nos quedaremos aquí unos días hasta terminar nuestra gira en Boston. Pero si te molestamos podemos irnos-

-No hace falta, mientras no vuelvas a caer dormido en mi cama- Dijo ella en el tono monótono de siempre, Dios como extrañaba a esa mujer, el verla de nuevo hacia qué mil emociones olvidadas vuelvan a él. El respondió con una risa seguida de tos seca, y sin más se fue de la habitación.

Cuando salió Daria casi se desmaya, no solo durmió en su cama, ¡Casi abusa de ella! En sus sueños claro, pero era casi lo mismo. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella seguía húmeda, y algo avergonzada. No aguanto más y termino consolándose a sí misma, sin hacer ruido claro, al darse cuenta de que era tarde para ir a trabajar, fue corriendo a darse una ducha. Cuando ya estaba todo vestida salió a tomar un café rápido, y encontró a Trent durmiendo en el sofá, _en bóxers_, eso no ayudaba con ese instinto animal que luchaba por salir cada vez que se encontraba en una situación así. Bebió su café y se dispuso a salir, este sería un día largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Trent salió de la habitación de Daria pensó que tendría que hacer algo con esa erección o acabaría devorando a Daria, lo cual no era recomendado, podría perder su amistad y ser denunciado por acoso sexual y violación. No necesitaba eso. Así que una pequeña ducha fría alivio todas sus emociones, al estar relajado se puso sus bóxers y fue a dormir en el sofá.

Cuando despertó ya eran la once de la mañana, se dispuso a tomar un café e irse a tomar un baño, al salir encontró a Jesse viendo la televisión con los pies sobre la mesa.

-Hey, ¿Dónde está Janey?- Pregunto curioso Trent.

-Fue a buscar materiales para su próxima obra, dijo que no tardaría mucho-

-Ya veo, oye… ¿tu sabias que Daria vivía aquí?-

-Si lo sabía, ¿Por qué preguntas? Espera, no me digas que dormiste en su cama sin darte cuenta, eso explicaría por qué no te encontré cuando pase por aquí a la madrugada-

-Demonios Jesse, en algún momento caímos y ella termino encima mío, si no salía de ahí acabaría siendo acusado de abuso sexual-

-¿Acaso Daria te sigue gustando?

-No lo sé, pero estar con ella hizo sentirme como hace mucho no lo hacía, y sé que no es bueno, yo no soy suficiente para ella-

-No digas eso hermano, eres una gran persona…creo. Pero según lo que Janey me dice Daria pregunta mucho por ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Si hermano, dice que suele preguntarle cómo te va o si la banda está haciendo alguna gira o algo así; o si algún día vendrás de visita-

Trent simplemente decidió callar y ver el programa de televisión, no quería darse ideas falsas con ella, sería otra desilusión más en su lista, cosa que no podría soportar.

Pasadas algunas horas volvió Jane con el almuerzo y los materiales que le faltaban, había comprado hamburguesas, o eso parecía. Da lo mismo.

-Ya volví, y les traje almuerzo- Dijo desde la cocina.

-Que bien Janey, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, y tu hermano no es un buen cocinero, y yo menos.

-Quemaría algo si se acercase a la cocina- Dijo ella entre risas.

Cuando Daria llego al departamento, encontró a todos sentados frente al televisor, cenando comida chatarra, pensó en unírseles pero recordó lo que paso en la mañana y decidió que lo mejor era no ir.

-Oye Daria, que bueno que llegas- Dijo Jane levantándose de su lugar-Según me dijeron esta noche va a haber una fiesta que organiza el manager de Mística Espiral, Trent dijo que deberíamos ir-

-¿Una fiesta? Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo-

-Vamos Daria, no te haría mal divertirte un rato, volveremos en seguida- Dijo ahora Jesse-No es así Trent?-

-¿Eh? Si, volveremos en seguida, sería bueno que fueras Daria-

-Está bien, supongo que ir no será tan mala idea, supongo - Dijo no tan segura Daria, no era una amante de las fiestas, pero ir a una de vez en cuando no le haría mal, o eso creía.

-Que bien, vayan a cambiarse todos, hay que estar ahí en media hora, así que apúrense. No querrán llegar tarde a su propia fiesta- Dijo una entusiasmada Jane, por fin, después de tantos meses de aburrimiento, una fiesta para olvidarse de todos los problemas, aunque sea por una noche.

Fueron a cambiarse, y como Daria era la única con noción del tiempo ella fue la primera en estar vestida, Jane le había dicho que era una fiesta algo elegante, así que se decidió por unos zapatos bajos; un vestido negro, ni muy corto, ni muy largo, pero marcaba su cintura; y con el cabello suelto, pero más arreglado que de costumbre. Para no perder sus lentes, decidió ponerse sus lentes de contacto, cualquiera que la vea no creería que ella era Daria.

Al poco rato salió Trent, estaba vestido con pantalones de vestir, y una camisa mangas largas de color negro, por supuesto remangada. No llevaba corbata, nunca entendió para que servían las corbatas, así que nunca se molesto en ponerse una. Al ver a Daria casi se desmaya, era demasiado hermosa, no podía permitir que salga así ¿Qué si alguien intenta seducirla y alejarla para siempre de él? No podría permitirlo, pero no tenía derecho a decir nada.

-Wow Daria, te ves bien- Dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal- Dijo sonrojada, odiaba sonrojarse, sus mejillas siempre la delataban cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Al rato salieron Jane y Jesse, ella iba con un vestido rojo oscuro, algo corto, pero no tanto. Y Jesse iba igual que Trent, solo que el traía una camisa azul oscura, y si llevaba corbata.


	4. Chapter 4

Es de público conocimiento que el alcohol tiene un efecto liberador, nos desprende de nuestros prejuicios y libera hasta lo más reprimido en nuestro ser.

O al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

Sus labios se encontraron por enésima vez esa noche, abriéndose paso en la habitación para llegar a su destino: la cama.

Sus besos estaban llenos de pasión y ansiedad, era algo que esperaban de hace años, pero nunca ocurrió. Al llegar a la cama Trent se posiciono encima de Daria y empezó a besar su cuello desnudo, bajando por sus senos, cuyos rígidos pezones succionó e incluso mordió con frenesí, como si de ellos bebiese el placer que ambos anhelaban sentir.

Ella sentía que estaba en el cielo, claro que ya había tenido relaciones antes, pero nunca tuvo un amante tan salvaje como lo era Trent, en un minuto estaba despojada de sus ropas debajo suyo.

Trent seguía bajando, hasta llegar hasta sus partes intimas, separando los pliegues de la flor con su lengua, quitándole el aliento a la joven mujer quien respiraba agitada, sin poder soportar más de aquella deliciosa invasión.

Fue peor aun sentir como el muchacho aprisionaba entre sus labios el hinchado clítoris y lo succionaba, desencadenando de inmediato un fuerte orgasmo en su bella compañera, que casi desgarra las sábanas al tratar de soportar tanto placer.

El se despojo de su ultima prenda y se dispuso a entrar, como era de esperarse lo hizo sin paciencia, pero pronto el dolor de Daria se fue convirtiendo en placer, que iba aumentando en cada envestida.

-Trent- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Dilo de nuevo- Gruño él, escucharla gemir su nombre, era el mayor placer que podía sentir.

-Trent- Dijo de nuevo- Trent, no pares, sé que esto está mal, pero no pares.

Y cumplió con sus órdenes.

Pronto llegaron al clímax y el libero su semilla dentro de ella, aun jadeando salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola a sí mismo para que su cabeza quede sobre su pecho.

-Daria, creo que te amo- Le dijo a punto de dormir.

-Yo también lo creo- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, y ambos se quedaron dormidos


End file.
